Human tribes
Humans are the most powerful and common of all races in Thedas. They are said to be descended from a single tribe that later branched into numerous smaller tribes. First contact in Thedas The humans are said to have first appeared in the north around -3100 Ancient as a single tribe known as the Neromenians. Their place of origin, and reasons why they left this place, are unknown. These human settlers came into contact with the elves who ruled the land. This contact is believed to have caused elves to age and die in a human fashion, a loss of what elven lore holds as their immortality known as "quickening." As a result, elves drew away from human settlements to protect themselves and humans gained the land to grow and expand rapidly. The Neromenians divided into various tribes to become the progenitors of many nations in Thedas. This tribe settled the entire coast along the Nocen Sea and subdivided into separate kingdoms: Qarinus, Tevinter, Neromenian, and Barindur. Under Darinius, the kingdoms were finally united to become the massive Tevinter Imperium, which kept rising in power through lucrative trade with the dwarves. Elves remained contentious with this early tribe and this conflict led to the destruction of the first elven homeland, Elvhenan, and the complete annihilation of its capital, Arlathan. This crushing blow to the elven race allowed humans to become the most influential race in Thedas, a mantle they have held to this day. Early human tribes Neromenians * Barindur: Little is known of this tribe. Legend holds they and their kingdom disappeared entirely after losing the favor of the Old God Dumat. * Neromenian: The remaining Neromenians existed in their own kingdom until the formation of the Tevinter Imperium. * Qarinus: An eastern pre-Imperium kingdom settled in what is now the city of Ventus, which eventually became part of the Imperium. * Tevinter: Another offshoot of the Neromenians which aligned itself with the dwarves and eventually absorbed Neromenian and Qarinus to form the sprawling Tevinter Imperium. Ferelden * Alamarri: This ancient people occupied the land now called Ferelden as members of various tribes, primarily the Clayne, Chasind and Avvar. **'Avvar': Some Avvars resisted the unification of Ferelden and were pushed into the Frostback Mountains. They retain their own unique customs and lifestyles, including their own pantheon of gods. They are frequently referred to as "hillsmen" or the "Sky Cult." ** Chasind: Many Chasind resisted the unification of Ferelden and retreated to the Korcari Wilds. They continue to live a peaceful life there in small communities. Their leaders are shaman, respected for their magical abilities. ** Clayne: A powerful Alamarri tribe that joined Calenhad to help form the nation of Ferelden and forced opposing tribe members into the new nation's fringes. Orlais and Nevarra * Ciriane: A tribe loosely defined but rich in culture, this tribe flourished in the rich lands of what is now central Orlais. With less pressure from the northern Neromenians, the tribe remained isolated and strong until the founding of Orlais after the First Blight. Ciriane culture has all but disappeared. * Inghirsh: Once the largest cohesive culture in the north of what is now Orlais and on the Silent Plains in southern Tevinter , a nomadic and isolationist tribe. Their war with the Neromenian tribe in the time of Thalsian (circa -1595 Ancient) is described in Threnodies 6. The Inghirsh lost disastrously and gradually divided into increasingly small groups. During the siege of Arlathan (circa -981 Ancient) by Tevinter forces the Inghirsh took the opportunity to rise up and strike the southern settlements. The survivors were largely absorbed into the Ciriane and Planasene. * Planasene: A farming tribe with an animist culture and a long written history. They formed the basis of most humanity in Nevarra and Free Marches. Anderfels * Orth: originally an old name for the people of the Anderfels, the name now refers to a group of people living in the Wandering Hills region of the Anderfels who practice facial scarification.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, pp. 53-54 * Yothandi: main population of the Anderfels in 500 TE''Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide, "Extras"'' Trivia *Solas claims to have seen the lost city of Barindur. According to him, the city's ruins are buried under the wasteland found at the city's site in the modern day, encased within volcanic ash. All of the city's inhabitants had been "seared and smothered" in an instant, and their remains had formed hollow molds in the ash. The fate of Barindur and its people parallels that of Pompeii. References Category:Human lore Category:Groups Category:Ferelden Category:Tevinter Imperium Category:Orlais Category:Nevarra Category:Alamarri